


Warmth

by CrimeShowFanatic



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Kibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeShowFanatic/pseuds/CrimeShowFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's cold. Fluffy Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Gibbs sleepily tugged at the blanket trying to pull it over himself but it won't budge. He sat up and found the source of his original problem of being cold. Kate. She was on the opposite side of the bed completely engulfed by what looked like every single blanket in the house. He scooted closer to her and pulled the blanket off of her.

"Nooo." Kate sleepily whined.

"I'm cold." 

"You're a marine." She was sassy even when she was half awake.

"Still a bit cold."

"Me too."

"You have like seven blankets!" 

"Cold." Kate pulled the blankets up higher and buried her face into the pillow.

"Nah ah." Gibbs pulled the blankets half off her and onto his self.

"Jethro!" He wrapped his arms around a cold Kate and pulled up the blankets.

"Better?" Her answer was a very obvious yes by the way she snuggled up against him and made a soft, happy hum.


End file.
